


New Foe

by kiddiluna



Series: 365 Day Challenge [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 16:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17308292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: Peter goes to Tony for a few upgrades, in order to fight a new foe.





	New Foe

“Come on, Mr. Stark. It can not actually be as bad as you are making it sound.” Peter said as Tony was ripping off his necktie from around his neck and tossing his jacket onto the chair.  
“Yes it was kid, you wouldn’t know the pain of a Board meeting, especially the UN Meetings about the accords,” Tony told him.   
“But the way you are describing it sounds like a PTA meeting except everyone has a nuclear warhead,” Peter said.  
Tony looked at him for a moment then let out a hearty laugh. When the laughing stopped, Tony said, “ So what brought you here anyway, kid?” Tony asked   
“Well, I came here because I wanted to ask if you can patch up the suit,” Peter told him.  
“Again?? This is the second time in two weeks. What happened to it this time?” Tony asked as Peter passed him the suit.  
“It was another Goblin attack,” Peter said nonchalantly.  
“Goblin? What Goblin?” Tony asked.  
“Y’know the Green Goblin that I have been leaving you messages about,” Peter told him. “I have to go now Mr. Stark. I have class soon,” Peter ran from the room.  
“Friday,” Tony called out to his AI.  
“Yes, Boss?” Friday asked.  
“Play through the last voicemail from Peter,” Tony said.  
“Right away, Sir,” Friday said.  
“And pull up any feed about this Green Goblin guy?” Tony said.


End file.
